Vampires of Anubis
by LabyrinthPhantomQueen
Summary: Ethan and his friends are transferring to Anubis house. How will Fabian and the other sibunas react to the new students ? How will our palls from Whitechapel react to the mystery of Anubis house?
1. A Phone Call and New Beginnings

Fabian's P.O.V.:

"Fabian your Aunt is on the phone for you ." I heard Trudy call me from my room. So I went to the phone and took it. "Fabian?" my aunt Samantha ask from the other side of the phone. Something must have been wrong she lives across the ocean and she's calling me. "yeah Aunt Sam?" I asked and smiled at Nina as she walked by. "Well your cousin Ethan and his friends are transferring to your school. They got in too much trouble here so can you please keep an eye on Ethan for me?" she asked. I haven't met any of Ethan's friends but again I haven't seen him since we were little. "yeah okay." I said.

Amber came by while I was still on the phone and handed me a piece of paper with a time on it. The time was five minutes from now. "I got homework to do now bye Aunt Sam." I said and she said goodbye and hung up. Great I have to explain what just happened to my friends and Trudy. Trudy will probably be happy to meet my cousin. But I wasn't sure what's going to happen with my friends and my secret club.

Of course I got to our meeting spot after everyone else. I smiled at Nina before saying hi to everyone else. The truth is I like Nina but I'm too afraid to say anything. "Who was on the phone?" Patricia asked me probably thinking that it was a girl. Amber was carious about it two but Nina didn't seem to care. In fact she almost looked jealous.

"Just my aunt that's all. She said my cousin and his friends are transferring here and I have to keep an eye on him." I said calmly. Amber being boy crazy as usual. "is he cute?" Amber asked me. Everyone just laughed. Now all I needed to know is when is he coming.

Ethan's P.O.V.:

Bordering school with my cousin great. My friends and I sat on a train. "This is your fault Ethan." Said Erica clearly angry. Rory and Benny were watching out of the window. Sarah was reading a book of course. It's been years since I've seen Fabian. He moved when we were little and before I met Benny and Rory. Now I get my to go to school with my cousin and my friends. Benny is happy to be away from home and away from all the problems at home.

Hopefully the weird stuff stops. But I'm traveling with a spell master and three vampires so probably not. My cousin never said anything about his school . Actually he hasn't said anything in years. So I'm excited to see Fabian again. Even if it's at a boarding school over the ocean.

"Relax Erica it's going to be okay. Fun maybe." I said trying to positive. Erica just rolled her eyes not at all happy with our current situation. Rory and the others don't seem to care much but Erica is just being moody.

It wasn't long before we reached our stop . Rory and Sarah left together follow by Benny. I dragged Erica out after that. Now it's time to start our new lives at boarding school.


	2. The arrival

Ethan's P. O.V.:

Of course Fabian was in class when we arrived. I already didn't like it here. Benny knocked on the door and we were told to go in. As soon as I touched the doorknob my vision clouded over. I saw a girl with a locket, a blonde girl, a blonde boy, a tough girl , a black haired boy, and my cousin. And they all had strange marks on their wrists.

Benny and the others already went in. "Mister Morgan would you care to join us?" a man asked but it was more of a command. The man introduced himself as Victor and he started giving us rules. Two of which made me curious. The first one was the Attic was off limits and the other was the basement was out of bounds.

We followed him up stairs then he stopped by a door. He opened it and it was definitely a girls room all the posters of movie stars proved it. "This will be your room miss Jones." Victor said before going to another room . I watched as Erica went in her room not realizing Sarah went in a different room. Victor led Benny, Rory and I back down stairs. Benny and Rory went in a room which just left me and Victor.

"You won't be like your cousin will you?" Victor asked and I couldn't say anything. I just went in the room I was told to. I went in the living room after I unpacked. The others came out of their rooms and we met our house mother Trudy who said I look like Fabian so much that she thought he was skipping class. Would Fabian skip classes? I would but Sarah wouldn't let me. At least Fabian and the rest of the house should be here soon.

Fabian's P.O.V.:

We were on our way back to the house. Class was dull and it's going to be a late night. I don't know why I got nervous when we got inside. I just froze. "Are you okay Fabian?" Alfie asked me and I followed him in. Alfie went and Joined everyone else in the living room. I decided to get changed out of my uniform.

"No way. You look so much like Fabian." I heard Mara say from my room. Okay now I'm curious about my look a like. I met up with everyone else in the living room and saw the new kids. Nina waved me other. "Fabian isn't this great? Your cousin and his friends are staying in this house." Jerome said calmly and Eddie just sat in a corner. Wait did I hear that right my cousin and his friends in this house. This is going to Make things complicated.

"Hello Fabian." My cousin said and Amber took it upon herself to do the introductions. So it turns out that my cousin will be in with Mick, Eddie and I. And he looks just like me which is odd. But there was something off about most of his friends. They rearly touched the snacks or blink. As if they didn't have to .

I looked over at Nina who was looking between Ethan and I. It looked like she was trying to play spot the difference. And getting no where. When Dinner was ready Ethan's friends bearly ate. They just drank their water bottles with what I assumed was a red fruit drink. Little did I know how wrong I was. And I wouldn't find out for a long time about my cousin and his friends' secrets. And I don't feel like telling them ours just yet.


	3. Strange roommates and first day

Benny's P.O.V.: (yes Ethan and Fabian are letting me have a turn)

Rory and I met our new roommates Alfie and Jerome. They seem nice but I'm not going to trust them with what Rory and I are just yet. They started a food fight. Which left Rory and I cleaning the entire kitchen. Which didn't take long with Rory. When we went in our room Alfie and Jerome looked surprised .

"How?" Alfie asked us. Rory just smiled his goofy smile. "we had practice." I said calmly. I can tell they didn't believe it but I'm not going to tell them the truth. Rory won't either and they have to deal with it. They looked at each other and decided to call it a night. Why so early.?

I heard a clock go off. "It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely. Then I want to hear a pin drop." I heard Victor say and Alfie turned the main light and turn on the lamps. I got ready for bed but Rory didn't. The boys look confused at Rory so I had to step in. " Rory, has insomnia you can turn off the light." I said calmly lieing. They just nodded and feel asleep. Or so I thought.

Rory woke me up a few hours later. "They are gone." Rory told me. So I looked over to their beds and they were gone. Little did I know that it was a normal thing for them. "go to sleep Rory." I told him and went back to sleep.

I woke up again later because I heard the door open. I saw Alfie and Jerome sneak back in. I decided not to say anything and go back to sleep.

Nina's P.O.V.:

Amber and I snuck back in forgetting about our new roommate. Erica was still up . "where were you guys?" she asked us. I hesitated but Amber already has an idea. "I was giving Nina some advice on boys. We thought you were asleep. And we didn't want to bother you." Amber said. I nodded in agreement. And I went to bed before Erica could say anything else.

Erica was already gone when I woke up. Amber was getting ready for school in the room. So I got ready for school. When Amber and I went to the dining room. I saw Erica at the table with a water bottle of red kool aid. Well I thought it was kool aid. Erica got up and grabbed two more bottles . I wondered why but I saw Sarah and Rory . Sarah took one of the bottles and started drinking. Rory did the same. Benny and Ethan came in with the rest of the boys.

We all ate breakfast and started heading to school. Fabian was talking to his cousin who seemed out of it. Eddie was talking to the new girls. Alfie and Jerome were talking to their new roommates. And I talked to the other girls.

Eddie started ignoring the teachers right of the bat. I started stairing at Fabian like usual. The truth is that I like Fabian as more than a friend and I'm either of nervous to tell him or we get interrupted every time I think of telling him. This year for sure I'll tell him.


	4. Sarah Crashes A Sibuna Meeting

Sarah's P.O.V.:

Of course I sat with Nina and Fabian. But they ignored me and just kept looking at each other. I cleared my throat and they snapped out of it. Nina looked like I ruined something. They started whispering probably thinking I couldn't hear but I could.

"Sibuna meeting tonight at midnight in the living room?" I heard Fabian say Nina nodded. "You tell the boys. I'll tell me girls " she said and Fabian smiled. I smiled to myself and started on a plan. I'm going to that meeting even if they don't want me there. And I wasn't the only one thinking that. At least they didn't know I heard them. And I'm not going to ask I'll get my answers tonight. Hopefully I don't get caught.

I met up with Ethan and the others at lunch. Ethan ended up being sent back to the house do to a vision. So we went to see him. Victor wasn't happy that we showed up but apparently we weren't the only ones in the house. I closed the door and told them my idea and Erica said she'll come with. We went back to class running in to Eddie.

"what are you doing here?" he asked and before I said anything Rory opened his mouth. "seeing Ethan he fainted in class so we wanted to see him before our afternoon classes." Rory said calmly. Eddie just nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Left my textbook in my room." He said clearly lying. But we didn't say anything and went back to school dragging Eddie with us.

Rest of the day was slow. Eddie tried to ask Patricia out but got rejected which was funny. Eddie looked sad but he'll try again later. Apparently it was a thing. And more Fabian and Nina staring at each other.

When we got back after classes Ethan was helping Trudy with snacks. Joy tried to hit on Fabian. But his Eyes were only on Nina. Which made her mad but it was funny. Fabian then went to see Ethan but there was something wrong with him. He was off it was warm in the house and he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Nina was two it was strange. But we said nothing. Fabian went to his room and left the door open. Then we heard music coming from the room. Ethan smiled at me and Rory just looked confused at us.

We all ate dinner and well Joy still tried to get close to Fabian. Still getting nowhere though. After Benny and I cleaned up after dinner we started to calling a night. Patricia went to the room and I followed. Erica followed Amber. All we have to do is pretend to sleep and wait for them to leave. Which is easy. Sneaking down is the hard part.

Amber's P.O.V.:

Erica was already asleep good. Nina and I left our room a bit before Midnight and made our way down to the living room. Patricia followed us but we didn't know we were being followed. We got to the living room and the boys were already there. "I told Rory we're getting a snack he just asked we grab him a water bottle." Alfie said calmly. "Weird Erica was already asleep." I said Patricia said Sarah was asleep two. Are they up to something. We heard a clang from the kitchen . Eddie went to look and found nothing. "there's nothing." He said and we were super confused.

"Why do I think that Ethan and his friends are hiding something from us? And does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Jerome asked and now he mentioned it I do feel like I'm being watched. We all nodded. "Maybe we should go to the Attic?" I said so we did. But the feeling was still there. "Where it started." Nina said and she was right. It all started a year ago in this Attic. Little did we know that after that night things would be different. And it's obvious to everyone that Fabian and Nina like each other. Even if they won't say anything. Last year I gave them a little push by making prom king and prom queen. But nothing happened there. Oh well but the feeling that we're being watched came back.

"I'm getting that feeling again." Patricia said . I watched as Fabian got flustered again and it was funny. We heard some more laughing than people who were in the room or so we thought. "Let's go to bed this is getting scary." I said scared. And we all went back to our rooms . When we got back to bed Erica was asleep or so I thought. Little did I know she hard everything or that Sarah did two.

We got up the next morning and ready for school. Benny looked tired as if he was following us last night. Ethan two but I think we would have caught them. "He had a nightmare. Apparently it's normal for him." Fabian said explaining why his cousin was tired. We looked away for a second . Then Patricia got soaked as if by magic. Ethan was shaking Benny. And Joy realizing that she can't get Fabian started to go after Ethan. Ethan didn't seem interested. I think there's more between the two boys than friends. Rory seemed in to Joy though. Jerome was in to Sarah good to see we get along. Too bad Erica doesn't like anyone. But we can be friends.

This going to be a strange school year. And it just started . I don't know what's going to happen. I watched as everyone talked. Alfie started trying to talk to me but nothing. We headed to class. Next thing I know Ethan walks in to a tree. "Are you okay Ethan?" Joy asked but he didn't respond. And Jerome started Acting weird once we got to school. He's hiding something and it was obvious. But everyone here hides things so I'm not surprised. But Ethan and his friends are hiding something from us something big. And I'm going to find out what. Probably not for a while.


	5. Questions and Surprises

Nina's P.O.V:

We watched Jerome acting strange. And it continued through out the day. And the day got stranger when we got back to the house. First Ethan and his friends went to His room. Then we found out Patricia has a twin sister.

Even better Erica seemed to like the twin. So I grabbed Amber , Patricia, Alfie and Fabian. I leave everyone else out of the quest thing but we talk to them in case we need their help. We snuck away from everyone else or so we thought. Because once we got in the secret study I felt like I was being watched. It could be the bad murderous ghost of an Egyptian queen long forgotten by history. She has something against us and I don't know what.

"My cousin has been off since he's got here." Fabian said and he's right. Ethan gave me a knowing look a few times. I wonder what he knows. What does he know about our quest? What are him and his friends hiding? Would they help us if they knew we are being targeted? Or will they turn their backs on us? So many questions but no answers.

We headed back upstairs and it looked like Ethan and his friends were having their own meeting. I heard words spell master and seer be said. I didn't understand and every one else was just as confused. They kept talking till Amber sneezed. Then they stopped talking and looked at us. "How much did you hear?" Benny asked us. We all stalled.

Benny's P.O.V.:

Fantastic , we got caught talking about how to tell them our secrets. And once we got caught Rory went somewhere. Probably to find Joy. "We heard nothing." Fabian said and I don't really believe that but Ethan gave me a look that said shut up so I did.

Amber then grabbed the girls and dragged them off. Leaving Ethan, his cousin and I alone. It was quiet for a long while so I left the room. Ethan dragged me back of course.

"So Fabian you and Nina look pretty good together." Ethan said and that caught him off guard. He definitely likes her but why isn't she with her. Again I like Ethan but wouldn't say anything to him. I was to nervous to say anything in case he doesn't feel that way and I run our friendship. Apparently he's the same way with Nina.

"What did you guys hear last night?" Fabian asked us. Ethan seemed to zone out again. I got us all water and shrugged. Fabian wanted an answer though and we couldn't give him one.

"nothing, We were asleep already Rory was doing homework not sure about the girls." I said calmly. Ethan falling asleep again on my shoulder. Fabian believed me and help me get him to the bedroom where Eddie wasn't happy about us coming in.


End file.
